The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a safety ski binding wherein the ski boot is clamped between a heel portion --sometimes referred to as an automatic heel portion-- of the binding and a pivotal jaw held by spring force in its operable position.
In the case of safety ski bindings of this type the heel portion serves for the forward release action and the pivotal jaw provides for the lateral release action and, in some cases, the rearward release action. Thus, the characteristic of the lateral release is not solely dependent upon the adjustment of the pivotal jaw, it is also subject moreover to the friction prevailing between the sole of the ski boot and the standing surface at the ski. The coefficients of friction are subject to considerable fluctuations depending upon the properties and/or the momentary condition of the ski boot sole. Thus, for instance, the soiling of the ski boot sole can appreciably alter the release characteristic.
In order to overcome this problem there have already become known to the art so-called release plate bindings wherein the ski boot is attached to a plate which, in turn, is retained at the ski by means of one or a number of safety ski binding-release devices. During the release action of the safety ski binding the connection between the ski and the release plate is released, not however between the release plate and the ski boot. Consequently, what is decisive during lateral release is only the constant frictional conditions between the release plate and the ski and which frictional conditions have been reduced with the aid of suitable means.